(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel producing system and more particularly to a system for mixing a solid/liquid mixture and delivering such mixture to a holding tank whereby a continuous supply of the mixture to a consuming device is provided.
(b) Description of Prior Art
There is a need to provide a system which can economically mix a pulverized solid fuel with a combustible liquid fuel such as oil or an oil/water emulsion. For example, it is known to mix pulverized coal with liquid fuel and water to provide a combustible mixture. However, the systems known to do this are quite complex and expensive. Nonetheless, the reduction in the cost of the fuel mixture justifies the high cost of the system as there is a conservation of a fast depleting form of energy, that being oil. At the same time, a different form of consumable energy, that being coal, is used. The present system is an improvement over the prior art known to Applicant and it is expected that such improved system will greatly reduce the cost of producing the solid/liquid mixture and provide for the delivery of the mixture in a better consumable form to reduce the pollution emission.